themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
"Power Circle" (Gunplay, Stalley, Wale, Rick Ross
"Power Circle" is the first track off Maybach Music Group's second collaboration album, Self Made Vol. 2. The song features Maybach Music artists Gunplay, Stalley, Wale, Rick Ross and Meek Mill; and also features rapper Kendrick Lamar. Lyrics Rick Ross If Michael Jackson came alive right now He’d ask you to smoke one for him So in his honor… (lights) 1: Rick Ross You niggas Spud Webb, comin’ up short Think you’re Dee Brown, jump if you want I put it on my momma and her very last nerve Ricky made off everything I deserved The square root of a kilo is me nigga The square root of a kilo is me nigga Do the math, I’m a muthafuckin’ G nigga 2: Gunplay It’s all on me now, as you can see now I’m gon’ get this money and I will not be denied Been shittin’ on you fucks a long time, time to pee now When you finish first they hate you worse, startin’ to see now I’m at the round table, where your seat at? Where your plate? where your lobster? where your sea bass? We ain’t never left, actin’ like we back You should see us now, taking pictures, acting like we rap This the circle that’ll murk you, blackout, short circuit Somebody show them square ass niggas the first exit This here reserved for soldiers most definite So watch what you say and where you step more carefully If I fall in the field and ain’t no more air for me Pour some on the ground and put one in the air for me Tell my enemies “fuck ‘em”, they know already but fuck ‘em Tell ‘em again with a middle finger and a chuckle (hahahaa) You don’t know now nigga, nope, uh uh This famous that’ll still throw copper Cross so heavy crack the tabernacle Fire the ganja back up throw some blow in my tobacco Then crank the Lac up One match left This the last turn, Santeria candles in my sanctuary burn I’ma earn ’til the last court adjourn ‘Til the last gavel drop, we gon’ have it locked We gon’ have it locked (have it locked) We gon’ have it locked (have it locked) 3: Stalley I’m part of the small percentage of niggas who make it out the ghetto But niggas tried to pull me back cause misery loves company It’s funny how they come for me when they see me living comfortably But when I was broke and sleeping on floors they ain’t want nothing from me My future’s so bright but my past so ugly And I just try to correct it all but it all still haunts me Tried to section off the past but it still haunts me So I accept what got me here, reflecting in this rocking chair All this space created, all that hard work it got me here So what I look like, tellin’ a nigga that I should be here Power to the people so the people shouldn’t live in fear And I’ll be that raising voice and tell the people treat us fair Warring in the streets tell them soldiers to meet us there Out in the open all alone I felt the coldest air Secluded in my thoughts of fear No one to talk to, no one there Not even a voice, not even an ear No one alive, no one to care Now I got a power circle, now I’m on a power trip And they calling me counterfeit cause I ain’t gave a coward shit Stone me, throw me a pile of shit but you won’t pull me out of it It’s funny how it comes full circle Now they wanna be a part of the power circle They wanna be a part of the power circle Wale (2x) May the wind be at your back May the bad be in your past May the kids take all your good And your wife have class And you realize your goals And what’s life without grind Those niggas, yo niggas? Hope them niggas real as mine 4: Wale There’s a difference between underrated and hasn’t made it Once you successful they relentlessly giving you hatred There’s no applause for ya and success is hard for ya There’s enemies, envy, but green my niggas lawnmower And I’m on tour, Jordan 4′s, Tom Ford And I ain’t thuggin’, they clappin’ at me, a encore Got a dark heart, bright mind, make women crazy I give her D, I throw up two, I call that shit a safety Shit is crazy when entertainment aint entertaining And my inner sanctum need real estate I’m out my cabeza Jealousy’s for the weak, you aint happy I made it I be feeling like brother Malcolm, just added a nation Allah got us cause if we holla they’ll all snub us I seen hustlas turn cluckers out niggas grandmothers So shut the fuck up and listen, fuck all ‘em stuck up musicians My circle’s small but regardless, my circumference official My clothes different like quarterbacks at a closed scrimmage They gon’ blitz us but ain’t no way that they gon’ hit us I’m so allusive, some my niggas be going through it I guess it’s a wrap when your co-defendant makes soul music Cash rule the world, at least it do with girls At least it do with Churches, see the truth and true it hurts If they real, then they real, my niggas deserve it And we don’t deal with weak squares in this power circle We don’t deal with weak squares in this power circle 5: Meek Mill I’m like welcome to the power circle I came a long way, I started with a powdered circle Clique full of real niggas that’ll probably murk you Cause they about that murder game you do a lot of verbal Lotta talking, lotta Tweeting, ’til you hear that chopper speaking Kill my dog, I kill your dog, we tied even, I’d believe it If you see it then you got it, nigga never give up Cause if you grindin’ you gon’ be rich before you can look up My cousin Knock told me never teach niggas to cook up Cause you can sell ‘em hard for the low and give ‘em the hookup And still make the profit The streets say I’m the hottest and a nigga still modest I’m just being honest Back to the wall, never let ‘em get behind us Mack in my draws fitting right in my designers Look at my persona, I dreamed it, woke up and conquered And there was commas after commas, I eat ‘em like Benihanas Put the shrimp over the pasta, the pasta over the lobster And the lobster over the table, power circle a mafia Just talkin’ money, talkin’ money what you talkin’ bout? Probably talkin’ bout us, we the only thing to talk about We the only thing to talk about We the only thing to talk about 6: Kendrick Lamar Look inside the highs of the last Mohicans survived You won’t last a weekend outside Seen a pastor tweaking, then sunk his teeth in a rock his demise Later on that evening you heard the grieving of angels that cried See a demon don’t compromise And so I walk alone with a cross and a diamond stone I’m a diamond inside the rough that’s too mighty for maricons I might as well put all my killers in YSL Put my voice on this microphone, put you pussy niggas through hell Hell’s fire, I never lie, you will never grind I know the priors they runnin’ by us when we do crime I know that section eight wanna discontinue my Moms When they heard that Ohio state gave me 30 racks in July Oh Lord, this can’t be life, no it can’t be life When they day breaks and you earned them stripes and you learned that strike From upstate will adjourn that life and confirm that life It’s good bait for the warden that might get awarded and write Now your fate can record it a reporter replied The death rate will eventually climb, so eventually I’m On a track race for the dough before time get a clock that resigns So about face if it ain’t business, I get offended, I mind No one fake, I’m a realist in strive, of a bilion in five Well a billion cause the limit is the sky and I live on cloud nine And I recognize my nemesis gon’ try but I’m finishing my shine But pussy, where it hurt you Life in the power circle Rick Ross Regardless of how it goes down Life goes on, am I right? Tried to warn you niggas I tried to warn you niggas It’s too late now Double M-G Too much cake Too much power Too much respect Bow down, nigga UHN! Link *http://www.sharebeast.com/7rjm07qe7txg Category:Maybach Music Group Label Category:Maybach Music Group Songs Category:Songs Featuring Gunplay Category:Songs Featuring Stalley Category:Songs Featuring Wale Category:Songs Featuring Rick Ross Category:Songs Featuring Meek Mill Category:Songs Featuring Kendrick Lamar Category:Songs released under Maybach Music Group Label Category:Self Made Vol.2 Tracks